


Of Gardens Grown and Seeds Sown

by Razzika



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, inspired by liara's message to alec, so you all get to be sad too, spoilers for the Ryder family questline, this made me sad, time capsules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzika/pseuds/Razzika
Summary: After Tuchanka and the might of Kalros and her fury, Liara thinks of Alec.Liara thinks of his dreams, of his long sleep ahead, of his journey through unseen stars. Of Andromeda and all of the promises laid bare through sheer determination and hope and the will to look beyond what is known and still wonder what there is to discover.





	

After Tuchanka and the might of Kalros and her fury, Liara thinks of Alec.

Liara thinks of his dreams, of his long sleep ahead, of his journey through unseen stars. Of Andromeda and all of the promises laid bare through sheer determination and hope and the will to look beyond what is known and still wonder what there is to discover.

Liara folds her hands over her last time capsule, Shepard's words ringing in her head, to _tell them the truth_ , and comes to a decision.

She has already send her voice, a hastily put together plea, singing on ahead, but it is not enough. The other capsules have been seeded, carried out into distant star systems by her most trusted agents and buried in the earth, but she has held onto this one. This last whisper of the lives of trillions. This last hope for all of their pain and love and knowledge to not be forgotton. 

"One more," Liara says, and she is tired but furious, "Just one more."

It takes weeks to put together, moments greedily stolen in between battles and showers that never seems to completely wash away the blood and ash. It takes resources that she has to scrape favours and risk agents for, but when she comes across a group of Salarian engineers - who whisper that _Kallo should know -_ it suddenly becomes easier. They have designs and blueprints and technology that folds together beautifully. They build a ship, exactly what she needs, and mark it in their own kinds of hope.

Liara burns through credits, staves off hours of desperately needed sleep, and falls asleep at her desk more than once, but she does it. 

The ship is small, almost fragile looking compared to the sleek bulk of the Normandy. It does not matter. This is not a ship for fighting, but for fleeing.

(Flee, where the rest of them cannot.)

(Flee, when the rest of them will not.)

"Are you ready?" she asks, lifting the capsule up so that she might stare at it one last time. She has seen too much, done too much, to let her hands shake.

"Yes, Dr T'soni," Glyph answers, bright and iridescent against the gloom. "Farewell, and good luck."

Liara drags a smile up, even thought Glyph's limited intelligence wont take comfort from the gesture.

She locks the capsule down for its long sleep, and seals it away in the compartment herself. Salarian hands secure the rest of the ship, sure and swift, and then they step away. Liara could sleep for 600 years, so deep her exhaustion goes, but as their little ship lifts away and makes for the stars a spark of hope ignites within her. Liara steps back, back to Shepard's side and takes what comfort their solid presence always brings.

"Andromeda, huh?" Shepard murmurs, a small fragment of peace quirking their lips up. Their eyes follow the ship, curious and weary, but bright still. "Ryder always had ambition."

"I thought it odd, too, but..."

But now those 100 000 souls might be all that is left, all that will remain if the Reapers cannot be stopped. She does not voice this, and does not need to. There is much riding on their shoulders, on Shepard's, but perhaps this might offer one small ray of bliss, an assurance that no matter how the Reaper's fight they will not win. Hope prevails, and she thinks of the saying about gardens and legacy's. 

Liara watches the ship blink into subspace, takes Shepard's hand, and prays.

  
_Remember us._

 

_\--_

 

_(Anomaly on sensors, Pathfinder.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and come cry with me about Mass effect.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as birdy-in-the-blues.


End file.
